cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Woody Harrelson
Woody Harrelson (1961 - ) Film Deaths: *''Natural Born Killers (1994)'' [Mickey Knox]: Although he survives the actual movie, the special edition DVD includes an alternate ending in which he and Juliette Lewis are both shot to death by Arliss Howard. (Thanks to Erika) *''Wag the Dog ''(1997) [Sergeant William Schumann]: Shot twice (off-screen) by Ed Morgan in Ed's store, after Ed finds Woody trying to rape Jennifer Manley; we hear the shots from off-screen as Dustin Hoffman states that Woody's all right (then corrects himself after the second shot). (Thanks to Nilescu and ND) *''The Hi-Lo Country ''(1998) [Big Boy Matson]: Shot to death by Cole Hauser. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''The Thin Red Line ''(1998) [Sergeant Keck]: Fatally injured in an explosion when he tries to pull a grenade from his belt and only pulls the pin; he throws himself on the grenade to save the others in his unit. (Thanks to Nemanja, ND, Victor, Nilescu) *''The Big White ''(2005) [Raymond Barnell]: Accidentally shot in the stomach when Tim Blake Nelson fires a shot that ricochets off of a hubcap; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his brother (Robin Williams). (Thanks to ND) *''No Country for Old Men (2007)'' [Carson Wells]: Shot to death by Javier Bardem in Woody's hotel room; we see Woody fall backwards in his chair after Javier fires. (Thanks to Nilescu, Eric, Tommy, and Adam) *''2012 (2009)'' [Charlie Frost]: Killed in an explosion when the Yellowstone Caldera is destroyed. (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''Defendor ''(2009) [Defendor/ Arthur Poppington]: Shot to death by Alan C. Peterson. *''Seven Psychopaths (2012)'' [Charlie]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by Sam Rockwell (causing Woody's head to explode), after Sam first shoots him in the neck with an arrow, in Sam's pitch of how the story should end. (Woody survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Matthew, Tim, Tommy, and ND) *''Out of the Furnace (2013)'' [Harlan DeGroat] Shot in the back of the head with a sniper by Christian Bale (in addition to being shot twice before) while he limps away and while Forest Whitaker looks on helplessly. *''Triple 9 (2016) '[Sergeant Detective Jeffrey Allen]: Possibly fatally wounded when Clifton Collins Jr. shoots him in the gut during a shootout in Clifton's car (and Woody kills him in return); the film ends on a freeze frame of Woody smiling after lighting a cigarette, leaving his fate ambiguous. *The Duel (2016)' [''Abraham]: Shot in the head by Kimberly Hidalgo, as he was about to kill Liam Hemsworth. TV Deaths: *''Bay Coven'' (1987 TV movie) [Slater]: Killed when he tries to use James Sikking 's jeep to drive to the ferry dock when the witches had sabotaged or used black magic to make it speed in reverse over a cliff where it explodes on impact. Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Nancy Simon (thus ex-son-in-law of Neil Simon) *Son of Charles Harrelson (Criminal, Murderer of Judge 'Maximum John' Wood) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1961 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Anarchist Category:Directors Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies